Die Hochzeit des Jahres
by Anke
Summary: Sagt der Titel nicht schon alles? Ach ja, es ist keine H/M-Story, trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass H/M-Shipper enttäuscht sein werden


Titel: Die Hochzeit des Jahres

Autor: Anke

Rating: G

Typ / Kategorie: Romance/Humor

Version: Oktober 2002

Inhalt: Sagt der Titel nicht schon alles? Ach ja, es ist keine H/M-Story, trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass H/M-Shipper enttäuscht sein werden

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

**

* * *

**

****

**173 Tage bis zum Tag X**

„Deerman!" Die Stimme von Admiral A.J. Cheggwidden grollte aus der Gegensprechanlage, „Schicken Sie mir Commander Sims in mein Büro."

„Aye, Sir. Sofort, Sir!" Petty Officer Erik Deerman, persönlicher Bürohengst des Judge Advocate General der United States Navy, sprang dienstbeflissen hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.

Ensign Jason Tiner beobachtete den Vorgang mit heimlicher Genugtuung. Nach seinem Abschluss in Jura war er auf die „Officer Indoctrination School" gegangen. Nun war er Offizier und Anwalt im JAG-Hauptquartier und alles in allem wesentlich weniger den Launen seines Vorgesetzten ausgesetzt. Und er genoss seine neue Position außerordentlich.

-o-

Wenige Minuten später stand Lt. Comdr. Harriet Sims in perfekter militärischer Haltung vor ihrem Vorgesetzten. Dies hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab, Betrachtungen über dessen Gemütszustand anzustellen.

_"Irgendwie wirkt er komisch heute, nicht so ruhig wie sonst. Eher nervös und aufgeregt. Aber es scheint ihm nicht schlecht zu gehen, er wirkt richtig glücklich..." _

„Lt. Comdr. Sims meldet sich zur Stelle, Sir." Durch jahrelanges Training schaffte sie es spielend, sich nichts von ihren Gedanken anmerken zu lassen.

„Setzen Sie sich Commander. Ich habe Sie rufen lassen, weil ich ein Anliegen habe."

Der Admiral brach ab.

„Ja, Sir?" Harriet lächelte ihrem Vorgesetzten aufmunternd zu.

_"So hat er sich wirklich noch nie benommen. Irgendwas stimmt definitiv nicht." _

„Ein persönliches. Es ist nämlich so ... Meredith und ich ... wollen heiraten."

Endlich war es heraus. Harriet musste sich außerordentlich anstrengen, um angemessen Haltung zu bewahren.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sir."

„Und ich, hmmm, wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie uns bei den Vorbereitungen behilflich sein könnten."

„Aber, Sir. Natürlich! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig. Das wird die Hochzeit des Jahres!!!"

Von Harriets vorbildlicher militärischer Haltung war nichts mehr übrig geblieben, fast wäre sie ihrem Vorgesetzten vor Freude um den Hals gefallen.

„Commander, mäßigen Sie sich! Wir dachten eher an eine kleine Hochzeit im privaten Rahmen." Der Admiral war nun wieder der alte.

„Aber, Sir, es gibt so viele Menschen, die Sie und Meredith mögen und schätzen. Wollen Sie die alle außen vor lassen? Viele wären bestimmt enttäuscht, nicht dabei sein zu dürfen."

„Meinen Sie?" Man konnte dem Admiral seine Zweifel deutlich ansehen.

„Ganz sicher, Sir," erklärte Harriet entschieden. „Wenn Sie mich nur machen lassen. Ich stelle Ihnen eine wunderschöne Hochzeit auf die Beine, Sie werden sehen."

„Commander, ich weiß nicht. Meredith und ich hatten es uns eigentlich etwas anders gedacht. Und der ganze Aufwand..."

Admiral Cheggwidden hatte den entscheidenden taktischen Fehler gemacht.

„Mit Verlaub, Sir. Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich Ihnen alles abnehmen. Sie werden bestimmt nicht viel mehr Aufwand haben als bei einer kleinen Hochzeit. Lassen Sie mich nur machen. Sprechen Sie mit Meredith, Sie werden bestimmt zu einer Lösung kommen." Harriet schenkte ihrem CO ihr schönstes Lächeln und der wusste, dass er verloren hatte.

„In Ordnung, Commander. Ich werde mit Meredith sprechen. Bis auf weiteres möchte ich Sie jedoch bitten, über unser Gespräch Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

„Aber selbstverständlich, Sir."

Im Hinausgehen begann Harriet sofort mentale Notizen zu machen.

_"Ich muss so schnell wie möglich mit Meredith telefonieren und sie von einer großen Hochzeit überzeugen. Zum Glück hat sie mir damals vor fünf Jahren bei Harm und Macs Hochzeit erzählt, dass sie schon immer von einem großen Fest geträumt hat. Die beiden haben es aber auch ehrlich verdient sich feiern zu lassen._

_Und dann muss ich Mrs. MacKenzie anrufen und sie nach diesem „Hochzeitsplanungs-Ratgeber"fragen, sie war ja total begeistert..." _

Colonel Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb kam gerade mit einer Tasse Kaffee aus der Küche, nach dem nachdem sie sich drei Stunden lang durch einen äußerst langweiligen Aktenberg gekämpft hatte, hatte sie sich eine kleine Pause verdient. Verblüfft beobachtete sie, wie ihre Freundin und Mitarbeiterin Harriet Sims aus dem Büro des JAG kam. An sich war das ja nicht ungewöhnlich, aber nur sehr selten hatten Menschen nach einer Unterredung mit A.J. Cheggwidden _SO_ einen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Harriet, was ist denn mit Ihnen los? Sie sehen aus, wie eine Katze, die gerade eine Maus gefangen hat."

„Eine Maus? Nein, Ma'am. Wohl eher einen Admiral," kicherte Harriet.

„Einen Admiral?" Macs Augenbrauen wanderten in ungeahnte Höhen. „Was haben Sie mit dem armen Kerl angestellt, Commander?" fragte sie streng.

„Tut mir leid, Ma'am, das unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich muss dringend telefonieren."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Mac ihrer Freundin nach. Die ganze Geschichte war äußerst merkwürdig. Welches militärische Geheimnis konnte Harriet in eine solche Hochstimmung versetzt haben?

****

**

* * *

**

****

**172 Tage bis zum Tag X**

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?" Harriet bemühte sich ihre Stimme nicht triumphierend klingen zu lassen, sie hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung vom Gegenstand dieser Besprechung.

„Setzen Sie sich Commander. Wie es scheint, würde Meredith eine große Hochzeitsfeier sehr gut gefallen." Der Admiral war etwas verwundert. Vor dem gestrigen Abend war von einer großen Hochzeit nie die Rede gewesen und nun auf einmal war Meredith ganz begeistert von dem Gedanken gewesen.

„Ahh, das habe ich mir gedacht, Sir." Harriet konnte ihre Befriedigung kaum verbergen. „Wollen wir gleich anfangen?"

„Anfangen? Womit?"

„Na, mit den Planungen. Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht, wo Sie die Zeremonie abhalten wollen? Und wo Sie feiern wollen? Und die Trauzeugen? Und wann wollen Sie überhaupt heiraten? Haben Sie schon einen Termin?"

Harriet begann eine ganze Liste mit Fragen herunterzuspulen, so dass es dem Ex-Seal fast schwindelig wurde.

„Commander, ich dachte eine große Hochzeit wäre nicht viel aufwendiger," grollte er.

„Aber Sir, die meisten dieser Dinge müssten Sie auch bei einer Hochzeit im kleinen Kreis bedenken. Wissen Sie was? Ich werde Ihnen eine Liste mit den wichtigsten Punkten machen, dann können Sie beide das daheim in Ruhe bereden. Außerdem werde ich mir ein paar Örtlichkeiten ansehen und eine Vorauswahl treffen, dann haben Sie fast keine Mühe."

„In Ordnung!" Der Admiral hatte nicht gedacht, dass Heiraten dermaßen kompliziert wäre.

* * *

****

**119 Tag bis zum Tag X**

A.J. bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. Mittlerweile dauerte diese Besprechung schon vier Stunden. Und hier ging es nicht um eine Frage der nationalen Sicherheit oder etwas von ähnlicher Bedeutung, hier ging es einfach nur um eine Hochzeit. Doch Meredith und Harriet schienen da leider anderer Ansicht zu sein.

Die Frage des Termins und der Örtlichkeiten war glücklicherweise geklärt. Sie hatten auch schon festgelegt, welche Cateringfirmen für das Hochzeitsessen in Frage kamen. In den nächsten Wochen würden Meredith und er bei den betreffenden Firmen Probe essen. Darauf freute er sich schon, diesmal durfte er nicht nur Häppchen testen, sondern das ganze Hochzeitsmenü.

Doch jetzt schienen die beiden Frauen in Detailfragen fest zu hängen. War es denn wirklich so wichtig, welche Farben die Blumen der Dekoration haben würden? Wenn das so weiterging, würden sie bald auch noch anfangen, das Dekor der Teller festzulegen. A.J. seufzte vernehmbar. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn mitleidig an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten für heute zum Schluss kommen. Allerdings müssen wir uns endlich um Personalfragen kümmern." Harriet runzelte die Stirn, als sie den betreffenden Punkt auf ihrer Liste sah. „Eigentlich sollten Brautführer, Trauzeugen und Blumenkinder zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst feststehen."

„Ich habe mich entschieden, ich will keinen Brautführer. In meinem Alter ist das doch lächerlich und außerdem wüsste ich nicht, wen ich fragen sollte," stellte Meredith fest.

„Was die Trauzeugin angeht, haben wir uns für Francesca entschieden."

Harriet nickte zustimmend, als Tochter des Bräutigams war sie eine gute Wahl. Meredith fuhr fort. „Beim Trauzeugen sind wir uns nicht ganz so sicher, wir hatten an Bud gedacht oder Harm Rabb."

„Oh nein, für Bud ist die lange Steherei in der Kirche nichts, da bekommt er doch nur Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Bein." Der Admiral sah, wie ein Schatten über Harriets Gesicht huschte, doch sofort war sie wieder die alte. „Nehmen Sie lieber den Captain. Ich bin sicher, er wird ein hervorragender Trauzeuge sein. Was denken Sie, Sir?"

A.J. nickte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl nur aus Höflichkeit um Zustimmung gebeten worden zu sein.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das auch. Was ist mit Blumenkindern und Ringträger?"

„Little A.J. die Ringe, Kat und Sandra die Blumen!" Zum Glück gab es in diesem Punkt keine Zweifel. Jetzt konnten nur noch schnelle und klare Entscheidungen die Sache abkürzen.

Davon abgesehen waren die drei die logische Wahl, weder A.J. noch Meredith kannten viele Kinder und A.J. Roberts mit seinen sieben und Kathryn Rabb und Sandra Roberts mit ihren jeweils drei Jahren waren genau im richtigen Alter.

Mit Grauen erinnerte sich A.J. an die Zeit, als es im JAG-Büro zwei schwangere Frauen und – noch wesentlich schlimmer – zwei überbesorgte werdende Väter gegeben hatte. Er war heilfroh gewesen, als eine Woche nach Kathryn Rabb auch Sandra Roberts unbeschadet das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Und noch froher war er gewesen, dass beide Babys den Kreissaal im Krankenhaus seinem Büro vorgezogen hatten. Er hatte schon Alpträume gehabt, in denen er zwei Babys gleichzeitig auf die Welt bringen musste, während Tiner ohnmächtig daneben lag und Mattoni und Turner die beiden durchdrehenden Väter in Schach halten mussten.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das." Harriet holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Wie sieht es eigentlich mit der Kleidung aus?"

A.J. stöhnte innerlich, das würde doch jetzt nicht weitergehen? Doch er hatte Glück.

„Francesca will nächste Woche aus Italien kommen und mit mir einkaufen gehen," erklärte Meredith. „Ich hatte mir überlegt, ob wir dann nicht zu viert gehen, du, Mac, Francesca und ich, dann könnten wir uns auch gleich nach Kleidung für die Kinder umsehen."

Harriet war begeistert. „Genau, so machen wir es, ich freue mich schon und der Colonel bestimmt auch!" Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Oh, Sir, vielleicht sollten Sie nun doch die Geheimhaltung aufgeben, der Captain und der Colonel brauchen schließlich eine gewisse Vorwarnzeit."

A.J. nickte ergeben und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum er sich auf die ganze Sache überhaupt eingelassen hatte, vor der Geschichte mit der Hochzeit war sein Leben doch so schön ruhig und in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen.

* * *

**113 Tage bis zum Tag X**

„Oh Gott, ich brauche einen Kaffee!" Seufzend ließ sich Mac in einen der Korbstühle des gemütlichen kleinen Cafes sinken. Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Brautkleid.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich heute noch zu einem Kleid komme. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es auf der Welt so viele scheußliche Brautkleider geben kann. In einigen habe ich habe ausgesehen wie Scarlett O'Hara auf Abwegen. Ich frage mich, für wie alt die mich halten, zwanzig? Aber jetzt bin ich glücklich, das Kleid ist einfach perfekt!"

Die anderen drei Frauen nickten zustimmend, selbst Francesca als Modejournalistin hatte nichts auszusetzen gehabt. Das Kleid war relativ einfach geschnitten, bodenlang und aus cremefarbener Seide. Es strahlte eine schlichte Eleganz aus, die gut zu Meredith passte.

„Und nächste Woche gehen wir dann für mich und die Kinder einkaufen," freute sich Francesca, „Ich bin ja so gespannt, eure Töchter mal kennen zu lernen. Schade, dass ihr die Kinder heute zu hause gelassen habt."

„Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass du dieser Meinung wärst, wenn ich Kat tatsächlich mitgenommen hätte. Sie sieht es nämlich absolut nicht ein einkaufen zu gehen, wenn sie nichts bekommt. So wie ich das verstanden habe, ist es unter ihrer Würde als Marine."

„Als Marine?" frage Francesca amüsiert.

„Ja, sie hat beschlossen ein Marine zu werden. Damit geht sie Harm unheimlich auf die Nerven, denn alles, was sie nicht möchte, verweigert sie mit der Begründung Marines tun so was nicht, z.B. die Spielsachen wegräumen oder vegetarische Lasange essen. Und weil er bei der Navy ist, hält sie ihn nicht für kompetent ihr da zu wiedersprechen. Der arme Kerl hat keine Chance."

Die Frauen lachten.

„Aber was ist mit dir? Du als Marine solltest da doch mehr Chancen haben?" hakte Francesca nach.

„Na ja, wie soll ich das jetzt ausdrücken? Ich gehe auch nie einkaufen, ohne was für mich zu kaufen und aufräumen ist auch nicht gerade meine Stärke – aber vegetarische Lasange esse ich!"verteidigte sich Mac, als sie die erheiterten Blicke ihrer Begleiterinnen sah.

* * *

**76 Tage bis zum Tag X**

„Sir, Commander Sims möchte Sie sprechen," kündigte Petty Officer Deerman an.

„Schicken Sie sie rein!" Der Admiral stellte Berechnungen an, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass Harriet etwas Dienstliches mit ihm besprechen wollte. Diese Hochzeit ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Er wollte zwar, dass Meredith seine Frau wurde, keine Frage, aber diesen ganzen Aufwand fand er doch ziemlich unnötig.

Was hatten die Frauen nur? Meredith, Harriet und auch Francesca machten ihn ganz verrückt mit dieser ständigen Planerei.

„Was gibt es, Commander?" Er selbst fand, dass er sich reichlich unwirsch anhörte, doch Harriet ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Wir haben fünf mögliche Motive für Einladungen ausgesucht. Welches gefällt Ihnen am besten?" Mit einem Lächeln übergab sie ihm eine Mappe, in der die Favoriten lagen. Für den Admiral sahen sie alle so ziemlich gleich aus, was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, ob die Blumen rechts vom Text waren oder links oder überhaupt vorhanden?

„Nehmen Sie die da!" Kurzentschlossen wählte der Admiral das schlichteste Exemplar aus.

„Ich habe mir fast gedacht, dass Sie sich für dieses Motiv entscheiden." Harriet strahlte ihn an. „Es ist so schön elegant in dieser Schlichtheit. Sie haben wirklich einen exzellenten Geschmack."

A.J. frage sich, warum er überhaupt gefragt worden war, wenn die Frauen doch anscheinend schon im Voraus wussten, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Trotzdem, das mit dem exzellenten Geschmack hörte er gerne.

„Würden Sie sich noch einmal die Gästeliste ansehen. Meredith und ich haben sie fertig, aber vielleicht fehlt ja noch jemand."

„Commander, das sieht ja aus wie das Washingtoner Telefonbuch! Wann soll ich das jemals durchsehen? Ich habe hier auch noch einen Job zu machen." A.J. hatte schlichtweg keine Lust sich mit diesem Thema auseinander zu setzen, er hatte schon vor einem Monat gesagt, wen er dabei haben wollte und das reichte ihm völlig aus.

„Ich lasse sie Ihnen hier Sir. Wenn Ihnen noch Änderungen einfallen, melden Sie sich bis Ende der Woche, dann gehen die Einladungen raus."

„In Ordnung, Commander." A.J. ließ die Liste in der untersten Schreibtischschublade verschwinden. Hier leistete sie dem Ehe-Vorbereitungs-Fragebogen, den Prospekten diverser Fotographen („Wir setzen ihre Hochzeit perfekt ins Bild"), Autovermietungen („Das passende Fahrzeug für jede Gelegenheit") und Floristen („Ihre Hochzeit – ein Blütentraum") sowie den ungelesen Memos des Marineministers Gesellschaft.

* * *

**29 Tage bis zum Tag X**

Mac stellte die Tüten mit Lebensmitteln im Flur ab. Vorsichtig hängte sie den Bügel mit Harms Ausgehuniform an die Garderobe, sie hatten sie mit großem Sicherheitsabstand zur Reinigung gebracht um ja kein Risiko einzugehen.

„Harm? Wo bist du?" Obwohl sie all ihre Marine-Selbstkontrolle aufbot, konnte sie den freudig-erregten Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht vermeiden.

„Hier!" Aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönte eine klägliche Stimme. „Ich versuche gerade meine Rede für die Hochzeit zu schreiben. Das ist verflixt schwer. Sie soll persönlich sein, schließlich bin ich ja der Trauzeuge, aber nicht zu persönlich, immerhin geht es um meinen CO, außerdem sollte sie witzig sein, andererseits würde ich den Tag gerne überleben und du weißt doch, wie empfindlich Seals sein können... Ich sage dir, nie mehr mache ich für irgendjemanden den Trauzeugen, das bringt doch nur Ärger. Und dann kommt auch noch der Junggesellenabschied, der sollte ja auch originell und stilvoll sein und ich habe keine Idee." Harm badete richtiggehend in Selbstmitleid. „Und nach dem Fest haben wir bei JAG noch mehr Arbeit, weil jetzt so viel liegen bleibt und das Brautpaar düst in die Flitterwochen. Nach Hawaii! Urlaub unter Palmen ... das könnte ich mir für uns zwei auch gut vorstellen. Kat würden wir bei meinen Eltern lassen. Und dann nur noch wir zwei, lange Strandspaziergänge in der untergehenden Sonne ..." Harm bekam einen verklärten Blick, doch seine Frau holte ihn ziemlich unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Netter Traum, Flyboy, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das in nächster Zeit geht."

„Warum?" Mac musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie die Lieblingsfrage ihrer Tochter nun auch von ihrem Mann zu hören bekam.

„Nun ja, zunächst mal wird unser CO ziemlich lange weg sein. Und wenn er weg ist, muss ich als sein Chief of Staff die Stellung halten und wie du schon gesagt hast, es wird viel zu tun geben. Und wenn er dann wieder da ist ... meinst du ich habe Lust dickbäuchig auf Hawaii rumzuhüpfen?"

„Aber du bist doch nicht dick, Mac." Kritisch begutachtete Harm die Figur seiner Frau. „Wirklich nicht!" stellte er befriedigt fest.

„Ich rede nicht von jetzt." Mac war sichtlich belustigt

„Und warum sollte das in ein paar Monaten anders sein?" Harm war seine Verwirrung deutlich anzusehen, doch dann dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis. „Oder soll das heißen...?"

„Genau das soll es heißen, in schätzungsweise 34 Wochen und 3 Tagen wird unsere Familie um einen Marine reicher sein!" Äußerst zufrieden beobachtete Mac, wie das Mienenspiel des werdenden Vaters von ungläubig zu verwirrt zu freudig erregt wechselte. Doch dann schien ihm etwas zu erschrecken.

„Maaaaaaaac?" frage er gedehnt. „Hältst du es für möglich ... ich meine, besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass dieses Kind zur Navy geht? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Zusammenleben mit drei Marines überlebe."

„Ihr Squids haltet auch gar nichts aus," spottete Mac gutmütig. „Aber, na gut, weil du's bist, werden wir es uns noch mal überlegen!"

* * *

**7 Tage bis zum Tag X**

Buch oder Bad? Mac war hin und her gerissen. Dies war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie ganz allein zu hause war. Harm und Kat waren vor einer Stunde zur Hochzeitsprobe aufgebrochen und würden frühestens in drei Stunden wieder daheim sein.

Buch und Bad! Mac griff sich ihren Schmöker und ging nach oben um das Badewasser einzulassen, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Rabb!" Man hörte Macs Tonfall deutlich die Verärgerung über die Störung an.

„Mac, kannst du in die Kirche kommen?" Harms Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Kat ist anscheinend der Meinung, dass Blumen streuen keine Aufgabe für einen zukünftigen Marine ist, und lässt sich von niemandem davon abbringen."

Mac seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Gut, ich komme sofort."

Also weder Buch noch Bad.

-o-

Als Mac das schummrige Innere der Kirche betrat, bot sich ihr ein interessantes Bild.

Eine große Gruppe Menschen drängte sich um ein kleines Mädchen. Mac machte Harm, Harriet, den Admiral, Meredith, Francesa und den Pfarrer aus, im Hintergrund stand dann noch die Ehrengarde. Alle redeten auf Kat ein. Gerade startete Harm einen neuen Versuch.

„Kat, schau mal, Sandra streut doch auch Blumen."

„Sandra geht auch nicht zu den Marines, sie geht zur Navy!" Kat legte alle Verachtung, zu der eine Dreijährige fähig war, in das Wort „Navy". Jetzt war Harm gekränkt.

„Aber ich bin doch auch bei der Navy."

„Aber Mom ist ein Marine!" Kats Tonfall war zu entnehmen, dass sie das Thema damit für ausreichend geklärt hielt.

Mac hielt es für besser einzuschreiten.

„Komm mal mit, Kat, ich muss dir was erklären von Marine zu Marine." Sie führte das kleine Mädchen in eine Ecke.

-o-

„Du magst also keine Blumen streuen?"

Kat schüttelte den Kopf: „Frederic sagt, Blumen streuen ist doof, so was machen nur Mädchen. Ein richtiger Marine tut so was nicht. Nie im Leben!"

Frederic war eine Sandkastenbekanntschaft von Kat, er war ein Jahr älter und stammte aus einer Marine-Familie. Kat bewunderte den älteren Jungen unwahrscheinlich. Harm und Mac hatten den Verdacht, dass sie ihren Marinefimmel hauptsächlich von ihm hatte.

„So, sagt Frederic das? Ich glaube, er hat da was noch nicht richtig verstanden. Ich sehe das so: Marines sind immer ganz vorne. Stimmt's?" Kat nickte.

„Und wir Marines unterstützen die Navy." Wieder nickte das Mädchen.

„Bei der Hochzeit wirst du ganz vorne laufen, vor Meredith und Francesca und A.J. Und du musst Sandra unterstützen, als Squid schafft sie das doch nicht allein."

Mac war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie mit dieser Argumentation vor Gericht wahrscheinlich nicht durchgekommen wäre, doch für Kat hatte es gereicht. Beruhigt stürzte sich die Kleine in ihre Aufgabe.

* * *

**Tag X**

A.J. Cheggwidden betrat, gefolgt von Harmon Rabb, die vollbesetzte Kirche.

_"Und ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte im kleinen Kreis feiern. Kaum zu glauben wie viele Leute Harriet und Meredith aufgetrieben haben." _

Natürlich waren alle Mitarbeiter des JAG-Hauptquartiers anwesend, daneben erkannte er einige seiner alten Seal-Kollegen. Auch aus dem Pentagon waren Freunde und hochrangige Vertreter gekommen, sogar der Marineminister und sein Vorgänger Nelson, die beiden saßen neben der Kongressabgeordneten Bobby Latham. Außerdem erspähte A.J. einige seiner früheren Mitarbeiter, da war Lt. Austin, halt nein, jetzt Commander, bemerkte er mit Blick auf ihre Abzeichen. Neben ihr saß Alison Krennick, soweit er wusste wirkte sie jetzt in einer Militär-Gerichtsshow im Fernsehen als Anklägerin mit, war berühmt für ihre ungemein hohen Strafmaßforderungen und hatte eine ziemlich große Fangemeinde. Lt. Singer war auch da, allerdings hatte sie die Navy verlassen um das lukrative Angebot einer Bostoner Anwaltskanzlei anzunehmen, „Fish & Cage"oder so ähnlich. Die junge hübsche Frau neben ihr kannte er nicht, aber der Mann der sie im Arm hielt, das war doch nicht etwa Brumby!? Und auf seinem Schoß, dieses Bündel sah aus wie ein Säugling. Der Sache musste er auf dem Empfang unbedingt nachgehen. "_Seinen Abzeichen nach zu urteilen ist Brumby jetzt Captain, das wird Rabb aber „freuen". Ich muss es unbedingt so einrichten, dass ich dabei bin, wenn die beiden das erste Mal aufeinander treffen." _

Er ließ seinen Blick weiter durch das überfüllte Gotteshaus schweifen. Webb war natürlich auch da. "_Wäre ja auch ein Wunder gewesen, Webb lässt sich doch nichts entgehen. Wahrscheinlich ist meine Hochzeit von großem Interesse für das „Außenministerium". Aber wenn hier irgendetwas geschieht, egal ob Terroristen oder andere Katastrophen, werde ich Webb höchstpersönlich den Hals umdrehen!" _

Wer war eigentlich die große blonde Frau da ganz hinten, neben dem Mann mit der Videokamera? Der Admiral kniff die Augen zusammen. Renee Peterson!? (oder wie auch immer sie jetzt hieß) "_Das ist garantiert Harriets Werk, na wenigstens bekomme ich so ein wirklich erstklassiges Hochzeitsvideo." _Trotzdem beschlich ihn langsam das Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war sich nicht um die Gästeliste zu kümmern. "_Ich bin ja gespannt, was hier sonst noch so für Überraschungen auf mich lauern!" _

Bevor Cheggwidden sich jedoch weiter umsehen konnte setzte die Musik ein. Die große Doppeltür schwang langsam auf.

Angeführt wurde die Prozession von den zwei kleinen Mädchen. Sandra strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und erinnerte mit ihrem blonden Schopf ausgesprochen an Harriet. Kat bildete mit ihren dunklen Haaren einen reizvollen Kontrast, sie wirkte sehr ernst und konzentriert "_Sie sieht aus wie ihre Mutter kurz vor dem Abschlussplädoyer" ,_ dachte der Admiral amüsiert. Den beiden folgte A.J. Roberts mit dem Ringkissen. Nun kam Francesca, ihr Kleid war aus dem selben roten Stoff wie das der Mädchen. Der Admiral stellte mit väterlichem Stolz fest, dass sie einfach großartig aussah.

Und dann kam ... SIE.

ENDE

* * *

AN: Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich freue mich wahnsinnig über jede Review 


End file.
